Harry Potter and The Little Sister
by NCISFanficxxx
Summary: Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, or whatever you want to call him. The only child of Lily Potter, right? That's all fine and well until a band from the wizarding world show up to join Hogwarts as fifth years. It doesn't seem like a big deal until the one and only Draco Malfoy falls for one of the girls from the band and she falls for him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and it a Draco/OC (Harry's little sister)

This is based in HBP because I think that it's the biggest year for Draco.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Harry Potter, because my name isn't J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

Draco P.O.V

He gave me a job. ME. Draco Malfoy, the useless heir to the Malfoy fortune. My father thinks this is my big break, my mother however doubts it. I too think this my big break. I still can't believe that I joined the death eaters. It's scary that before Hogwarts I'd never dream of joining Voldermort. My oldest friend Lauren was completely against Voldermort. Of course it was before his return but she knew what he did. You see Lauren has a secret, a secret that involves Potter. As much as I hate him I would never divulge her secret. When I began to show an interest in the dark arts she told me that I could either go over to the death eaters and lose her or I could stay with her and make sure I was safe.

General P.O.V

The first years were all lined up ready to be sorted at the front of the hall as Filch came running in with the sorting hat and stool. There were plenty of students but not as many as usual, it must've been the rumours that Dumbledore was getting old and that you-know-who was back. There were 7 students to Ravenclaw, 4 to Hufflepuff, 8 to Slytherin and 9 to Gryffindor. After all of the students had been sorted Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

He gave his usual speech about the dark forest an then shouted that a famous wizard band were going to be attending Hogwarts this year, they would be 5th years and would be performing in a few minutes.

3 girls walked out on stage.

Harry P.O.V

3 girls walked out on stage, one had chocolate brown hair, the other had mousy blonde and the last one, which stood in the middle had bright ginger hair, she was the tallest. Professor Dumbledore asked them to stand forward. He introduced them in order. The first on was called Abigail, she was the one with the brown hair, the second was called Lauren the ginger one and the third was called Lucy the one with the blonde hair.

When Lauren stepped forward I could've sworn I saw Malfoy tense up. She had clearly caught his eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back, maybe they knew each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it

Chapter 2

Draco P.O.V.

Oh god, it's Lauren. She is going to Kill me. I'm a death eater now. I know that I've lost her for good. She'll never forgive me. The band starts singing and I just completely forgot about everything, she smiled back when I smiled, it was like nothing had changed, except we both knew that everything had. We both had different things going on now. Of course I still feel like I could tell her anything but our relationship was different. It used to be like we were in love and now I feel like being on tour may have changed her.

Lauren P.O.V.

Oh God, he's here, he saw me and I have a feeling he's going to try and talk to me. Ok lets just stay calm, it can't be that bad, just wait until I'm sorted, just sing, just sing oh hell it's not working just try and stay calm. It still isn't working, my palms are sweating and it feels extremely stuffy.

Harry P.O.V.

Lauren, Abigail and Lucy are lined up next to each other.

"Abigail Black"

Wait, What!

"Hmm, daughter of Sirius Black, tricky" Sirius didn't have children

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"You alright mate?"

"Fine"

"It better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupt into cheers.

"Lucy Lupin"

WHAT!

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table again erupted in cheers

"Lauren Evans"

"Hmmm…. Mother in Gryffindor, Father in Slytherin, this is hard. Your mother, smart pretty and dead of course" I can see Lauren muttering shut up to the hat

"Do you not want people to know about your little secret….Soo to tell or not to tell"

"Please don't tell" I can see Lauren repeatedly saying it

"Evans was your mothers name wasn't it Lauren?"

"Yes!"

"And your father is….."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Lauren P.O.V.

Please no no no no no no no NO!  
"Severus Snape!"  
"Oh God, could this get any worse?"I ask myself  
"What!" Draco jumps up  
"Draco…"  
"You never told me that!"  
"I didn't know until 5 seconds ago"  
"Whatever"  
"You know what Draco you really haven't changed, still as ignorant and arrogant"  
"Lauren I really don't care"  
"Of course you don't the only thing you care about is yourself"  
"Shut up!"  
"Or what? Draco, you and I both know you haven't got the guts to do anything"  
"Lauren I promised I wouldn't tell everyone your precious little secret didn't I!"  
"You Wouldn't!"  
"Lauren here, lead singer of her band" At this point I was running over to Draco trying to shut him up. "Is very special, you see everybody knows the story of Harry Potter, and how he survived Voldermort's powers, but what nobody knows is the story of Lauren Evans and how she also survived" "Draco" It came out as a whisper begging him to stop  
"Lauren why don't you change your parting, let everybody see that scar!"  
"Draco Malfoy! How could you be so cruel!"  
"Rather easily actually!"  
"Was it that cruelty that got you into the death eaters, or was it your father, buying your way in"  
"How did you?"  
"I have friends"  
"Bitch!"  
"Oh please Draco!"  
"You have hated me for years haven't you!?"  
"No! In case you've forgotten, you were my best friend"  
"What changed?"  
"You Draco! You changed!" I screamed as I ran from the great hall. I ran into none other than Remus Lupin  
"Hey Lauren, You Ok?"  
"Fine, what are you doing here?"  
"Dumbledore invited me"  
"Oh"  
"What house is Lucy in?"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Yes, I knew she would"  
"Yep all three of us are" Draco came running up to me as I walked away from Remus.  
"Lauren, I'm sorry, I was just so angry" He told me touching my arm  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Please Lauren, I don't know what to do without you"  
"Maybe you should've though about that before you joined the death eaters"  
"Please Lauren, you know what my father's like"  
"Don't lie to me, your father's in Azkaban and rightfully so"  
"My father had me down for the death eaters for years, I was to become one in my 6th year"  
"Well congratulations Draco, your lifetime wish has been fulfilled, what will you aim for next, to kill me?"  
"Lauren I love you, please don't do this"  
"You cannot stand here putting your life, your dreams in front of everyone else and tell me you love me, because going up against everything that I stand for is not love"  
"Please Lauren, you were always my guidance, the light I needed when my family are so dark, you always kept me believing that there was light at the end of the tunnel but when you went on tour, I felt like that light was gone, that I was not going to see you again, that I was alone"  
"Draco before I left I told you that you were never alone, that I would always be with you"  
"I know and I am so sorry for everything that I've done."  
"I know you are, but it's not going to change what happened"  
"Do you think maybe you could forgive me because I do really love you Lo" I smiled at the use of my old nickname  
"I can try, besides, I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Chapter 4

General P.O.V.

Slowly but surely Lauren and Draco started building their relationship back up. They shared everything, Draco told her how his father had tried to push him into the Death Eaters and Draco had told him no. His father had given up eventually and told him to do what he wanted but when Lucius was put into Azkaban Voldemort wanted to punish him and chose Draco for a major job, Draco told Lauren that Voldemort wanted him to kill Dumbledore.

Lauren had not freaked as he thought she would, she was his rock, she was the shoulder he could cry on. He'd be upset when his Aunt would tell him new ways that she'd come up with to ensure he could kill Dumbledore without being caught.

Though Lauren had been his rock he had been there for her too, because Stevie had inherited her fathers werewolf abilities it had been hard for them. Then of course there had been consoling Genta over Sirius' death.

Lauren was stressed out about everything in her friends life and then on top of that she was thinking about Snape and Harry. 'What am I gonna do?' was the question that was always on her mind. She had a father as the head of Slytherin, a brother in Gryffindor (That she hadn't talked to yet), a band that was falling apart and a Death Eater boyfriend. Life wasn't as peachy as the fans thought.

Harry P.O.V

I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm now going to talk to my new sister, half sister. I can't believe my mum actually had an affair with Snape, SNAPE! Of all people she went to him.

General P.O.V.

Harry walked down the stairs from the boy's dorms and into the common, there he found Lauren sat on the chair next to the fire, curled up with a book, if you'd have glanced at her you would've seen a girl al comfy engrossed in a book, but as he walked closer Harry saw that the pages were tear stained, she'd been crying.

"Um, Lauren?"

"Um, hi Harry" She replied

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"Come on Lauren you can tell me"

"I just…I'm having a hard time this week"

"I get it"

"I know your nervous Harry"

"I just want to know how you feel about the whole brother sister thing"

"I'm fine with it"

"Really"

"Yeah, I'd love to have a brother

"I like the idea of a sister"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"See you later, I've gotta go see Hagrid"

"Ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own it.

A/N: I know that Snape's the Dark Arts teacher in HPB but him being the potions teacher just fitted with my story.

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and since then Lauren and Draco had gotten to a point where they both felt it was time to take their relationship to the next level. Draco loved Lauren and he wanted her to know how strong his feelings were, he'd come up with the perfect plan.

Lauren was going to her next lesson early, just so that she could see Draco, she groaned at the lesson she had but then thought about her potions partner but sped up none the less knowing that Draco was always early for his favourite lesson. As she turned the last corner in the dungeons she saw Draco leaning against the wall, arms folded, smirking at her.

"Hey" He said

"Hey" She replied, smiling at him

"Listen Lo-"

"Come in" Snape butted in, she still hadn't talked to him.

"What did you wan to tell me?" She asked as the pair waltzed into the classroom

"Um, meet me at the astronomy tower at 10"

"Sure"

Lauren and Draco were partners in potions anyway so they just carried on chatting about everything from how Abigail was dealing with her father's death to Draco's new tactic for avoiding Pansy because she still wouldn't leave him alone even though she knew he was in a relationship. Lauren and Draco continued to talk throughout potions and surprisingly Harry finished first, Snape peered into his cauldron and glanced at his book, he snatched it up off the table and gave Harry a fresh one.

Lauren P.O.V.

Snape continued surveying the potions and finally he reached mine, again he was astounded, he found my potion perfect. All of the Slytherins (minus Draco) whispered favouritism amongst themselves when Snape awarded 20 points to Gryffindor. Harry looked rather proud, even though he'd been in trouble just moments ago, Ron looked shell shocked and Hermione looked rather put out, I think she was expecting the first points to Gryffindor from Snape.

"Favouritism" Parkinson scoffed

"Detention Miss Parkinson" Snape Growled

"But sir it is, she's your-"

I really didn't feel like reliving this, apparently neither did Snape as he cut her off.

"20 points from Slytherin for pure rudeness to a teacher" Draco wrapped his arm around my waist, making sure I wasn't going anywhere; he knows that I have a tendency to run away from difficult situations.

"Tell us Sir, what made you go for a mudblood?" Parkinson was pushing her luck even further. Snape looked about ready to explode in anger, so did Harry, I just curled up into Draco's shoulder, hoping for the moment to be over.

"Miss Parkinson! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT NAME SPEWED IN MY CLASSROOM! I want you waiting at the headmaster's office straight after class"

I began to relax and release the grip I had on Draco's robes as he kissed my temple trying to calm me down. I knew what was going on, I was having a panic attack, I'd had them before, especially when I was in the middle of arguments. I fainted.

General P.O.V.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mister Malfoy?"

"What's wrong with Lauren?"


End file.
